


Pushed into Trees

by FlirtyHale



Category: the maze runner
Genre: + more, Canon verse, Glade, Kisses, M/M, Newts thoughts about when Thomas first entered the maze, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a crush on Thomas and figures that Thomas will never ever like him in the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed into Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Same verse as the maze runner book except none of that everything is gonna change stuff. Teresa is there tho and the boys accept her and all that jazz. Enjoy!

It started when the box was opened and the boy was pulled up by Alby and Minho, Newt staying aways a way, because really this happens every 30 days it isn't anything to get excited about. But then he sees him over multiple heads. Brown hair, pale skin, tall-ish but Those eyes. The smooth glassy chocolate coloured iris' that he feels like he could just get lost in forever. He finds himself being pulled closer and closer to the crowd and to the new boy, whose face is full of worry and confusion. Newt feels himself wanting to yell for everyone to stop scaring the poor boy that was just dropped into their hell. But no words form, just incoherent thoughts about how he wants to curl into his side and rest his head into the crook of the boys neck, feel his arms circle him in comfort. That's when pink cascaded over his cheeks realizing he doesn't even know the boys name.

Now it's been a month that Thomas has been in the Glade with them. he's become his own person with being a runner and having barely anytime to spare, which Newt is thankful for so he doesn't have to see his shucking face every corner he turns. Except he's still there tugging on Newts heartbeat, teasing his imagination with messed up thoughts. He's either wide awake at night thinking about him or fast asleep and dreaming about him. There's no escape. Except for maybe today.

Its now past dark and Thomas would be back soon. Carefully he creeps down the roughly built steps and pads into the kitchen where frypan is slopping a helping of mashed potatoes and corn onto each plate.

"Newt!" The voice scares him, literally makes him jump and his heart rate quicken as redness creeps up his neck. He scratches the back of his neck and timidly looks up at where Thomas is setting out cutlery for dinner. He quickly turns on his heels but there's a hand on his shoulder.  
"Where you rushing off too?" Thomas asks  
"Thought I forgot somethin' " he lies  
"Oh okay" Thomas nods with a hidden frown.  
" I Didn't know ya shanks were back" He says with a hint of a laugh to his tone, trying to cheer up the mood.  
"Yeah uh, We came back a little early..." Newt frowns a little worried but Thomas doesn't see it. There's silence between them. Awkward teasing Silence.  
"Hey Newt?" Thomas looks up at him with those same smooth and big brown eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
Thomas steps closer to him. Out of range from where frypan could hear, Newt could feel his face slowly getting hot again but plays it off as nothing.  
"if you dont mind me asking... Alby said he couldn't find you all day. Are you Alright?" Thomas asks sincere and caring tone in his voice, which confirms for Newt that he probably had a sibling or a very close friend back in his old life.  
"I-I'm fine. Just my leg's been buggin up" he lies, again.  
Thomas nods but there's still a look of worry or hurt on his face like he can see right threw Newt. "Alright. Just take it easy mate" he carefully pats Newt on the shoulder and swings back to finish setting the table.  
"Ya of course" he says and leaves the homestead.

It's dark out, most of the boys are finishing up their work for the day and bouncing their way inside to get some things to eat. Newt gets a few odd looks as he slumps his away farther and farther from the shack.  
"NEWT! Wait! Where are you going!?" It's Alby, running as fast as he can to catch up. Once he does he's breathing hard right in Newts face.  
"Thomas said you were up in bed all day? He said your leg's acting up?"  
"Yea it is and?"  
"Like I buy that klunk. Tell me what's wrong"  
"Nothing's wrong!"  
"I've known you for 2 or more years I think I can telling when something's buggerin you"  
Newt lets out an irritated sigh "just leave me alone, I'm dealing with it" he limps away from his best friend further into the clusters of pine trees that are slowly getting covered by darkness. He can hear Alby shouting at him.  
"I know that you like Thomas!"  
Newt stops but he doesn't turn around.  
"Just be honest with him you slinthead! Maybe he shuckin likes you too."  
Newt sighs again and turns his head half away, barely seeing Alby through his preferal vision. Opening his mouth to call to him to explain why he can't tell Thomas but shuts his mouth when no good reason not to tell him comes out of his mouth. He hangs his head and continues deeper into the forest.

He finds himself sitting down under a tree, close to the small river that winds through out the trees. He throws a few pebbles in the rushing water and then a few sticks just to watch them float away with the current. His shaggy blonde hair whips in the low gust of wind and he looks up into the sky at the starry night. He lies back to watch the clear sky secretly wishing that maybe one day he'll see a cloud. That would be cool he thinks.  
There's a few more low gusts of wind that send a cool chill down his spine but nothing that makes him want to return back to the homestead, it's likely he's been out in the forest for over an hour. Some gladers probably asked why he wasn't at dinner and Alby probably told them he was being a Klunk head and not to worry. He feels like he could punch his best friend but he does have a point. TellingThomas could either ruin his life or make it much more and he doesn't know what to think. Maybe just staying out in the forest forever could be a good plan.  
Crack.  
Newt whips around a in the direction of the branch breaking sound. Hoping its nothing because A) he doesn't want to talk and B) it's something that wants to eat his flesh.  
"Finally!" The voice sounds aspirated and dry. "Newt I've been looking every inch of these shucking woods for you"  
Thomas.  
"Sorry" Newt mumbles as he turns to lay back down and look up at the creators sky wishing for them to just take Thomas away from him right now.  
Thomas cups water into his hand and drinks it from the stream, then scoots over to lay down next to the blonde. There's a few seconds of immediate silence before Thomas speaks up.  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" He asks  
Newt looks over to him squinting his eyes as if he's thinking "no...not really"  
Thomas bites his lips and shifts so he's sitting up and away from Newt "Maybe I heard Alby wrong. Sorry ill go"  
There's a certain sickening feeling in his stomach. A feeling that makes him want to vomit his guilt and hurt but he doesn't even flinch just let's Thomas get up and walk away.  
"Hey Newt?" His voice quiet and already a few steps away "Can I say something before I go" it doesn't sound like a question.  
"Sure,shoot"  
"why are you being so distant with me? Did I do something because if I did I'm sorry"  
Newt violently sits up, turning to look back at Thomas' glowing eyes in the small amount of moonlight. That gut wrenching feeling in his stomach is ten times worse that he barely can speak, "I'm sorry Tommy. It's I-I never meant- it's not your fault and never was it's me, always me shucking things up."  
"Shucking what up? You never did anything" There's crunches of branches and leaves as Thomas walks closer back to Newt.  
"I did though and I'm sorry"  
"Tell me what you did. I can help" Thomas says pleading  
Newt bites the inside of his cheek "No, no I don't think so"  
Thomas crossed his arms and rests his body against a tree "Try me"  
Newt sighs and just goes for it "What do you do when you have strong feelings for someone but you're sure the person won't feel the same back"  
Thomas' mouth goes slack and his eyes avoid Newts as if Newt just grew three heads and Thomas is to nice to say anything. "I-uh I guess you could tell them... But that way is a load of klunk right." Thomas hums under his breath "Tell me about them maybe I can figure it out based on personality?"  
Newt sits up and crosses his legs to face Thomas "Okay well... This person is caring and smart. They have the most perfect eyes in the world I could stare into forever even if they are klunk coloured. They are new to the glade so can be a little confused and frustrating but that doesn't make this person any less loveable, They can be a leader but also blend into the background, he kindness never seems to die, always nice to everyone always being selfless and worrying about other before themselves. I couldn't ask for a better person to be out here but if I had the say I don't think they should've been put into this hell."  
Thomas nods and leaves his spot resting against his tree, turning away from Newt walking back in the direction of the homestead.  
"Where in the shucks name are you going?" Newt calls  
"To get Tresea, it's her you obviously like and I'm sure she wouldn't be objected to liking you back"  
Newt tries to keep it in but he roars with laughter and stands up giggling his way over to Thomas. his adorable loveable Tommy.  
"For a smart lad like yourself I would like to think that you would've gotten the hint if there wasn't one girl in the glade."  
"Huh?"  
"It's you Tommy."  
Thomas' eyed get a little of the big side "me? You like me?"  
"Yes Thomas"  
And that's when Newt finds out that being pushed back and snogged upside a tree stump is actually quite the turn on. The way Thomas' body lines up with his, the heat raiding between them as their hearts pound in their chests at the new exciting things about to escalate between the two of them. But Newt can't even concentrate on the bark that's digging into his back as the way Thomas' lips feel I between his own. Pressing and sucking teeth and tongue, light pecks and quick breaths that will leave him dazed for the next couple hours.  
"Maybe I'll just avoid you more often" Newt smiles, his lips a plump red.  
"Don't say that. I hate it when you don't talk to me"  
Newt runs his fingers through Thomas' hair. "I promise to never not talk to you only if you promise to never stop kissing me like that"  
"Deal"  
And Newt never stopped talking to Thomas ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya that's what you get when I'm up at 2am eating rum cake and WAITING FOR THE TRAILER THAT MIGHT COME OUT 6 months before the mOVIE YES!! 
> 
> If you like my writing I take prompts in the comments or you can message me on Tumblr Via Flirtyhale.tumblr.com [im always on there]
> 
> *PLEASE REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DONT SAY IT AT ALL THANKS*
> 
> Cheerio* and thanks for reading


End file.
